Bulma's Diary
by saiyan-diety
Summary: Bulma's diary, when she is baded to marry nappa, vegeta's older brother, but is destined to be with her soul mate vegita. And they'd do anything to be together.
1. Explanations and encounters

Bulma's Diary  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Fifteen years ago when I was three I was sent to the planet of the Saiyans. They are almost like humans, they have incredible physical power and they have tails, also when they look at a full moon they turn into monkeys. These creatures are capable to love for their strength is as strong as their hearts.  
  
I live in a palace that is always humming with exitment. Some call it the haze that never sleeps. Many hundreds of servants take good care of me. Considering all these people I am an orphan. I never knew my parents. All I have is a picture, my smiling father aand radiant mother so ready to embrace me but just out of reach. My father has gray hair and a moustache and sparkling eyes so extatic about life and ready to take on the world. My mother, well what can I say, we could be mistaken for sisters except for the part that she has canary golden hair and mine is purple.  
  
When I'm in trouble I know who to turn to, my parents will always listen, though I don't know the sound of their voices. They would never turn me down. This picture is all I have, crumpled edges and fading colors, signs of wear and tear that come with me lovingly holding the picture to say good morning or good night or when I need help.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I found out what I am doing here on my eighteenth birthday. A feast was held and our colossal ballroom was flooded with guests. I found out that my future was planned as I was restless in my mothers womb as she visited my new home to be.  
  
The king kindly took me aside and confronted me. He explained that my parents planned for me to marry the oldest son of the king by the name of Nappa. On my next birthday, when I turn nineteen, I am to be wed to a stranter I have only heard of. This is to be done to improve relations between earth and this planet.  
  
Noone understands what it feels like to be told that I have to become queen and reproduce with a man I don't desire. But for now I'm free, free to walk without the heaving burden of a wedding ring weighing down my ring finger.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I was informed today that I am to live untill my wedding day in the royal place. Nappa will be sent of to do army training in order to be of enough experience to be married. I am not allowed to see him or him me untill we are leagally bound.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
In my new room, yet I don't believe I have the right to call it my. I am to attend supper today with the king and his younger son; I think his name is Vegeta. I have heard a few times that he is hard, arrogant and vain. I shalll find out today, shan't I. Many other guests will attend but I am to sit at an exclusive royal table with my soon to be father and brother-in-law. They say there will be dancing, music and good food. But nothing, or at least I believe so, can take my mind of the events to come.  
  
Many months are still to come before I shall become a wife. But it will not make up the time I will spend on matters I do not care for.  
  
Well the time has come for me to abort my writings and be engulfed in the sweet sand of symphony. Formal wear is a must so I will wear a dress, my favourite dress in fact. Black is the color, it is just long enough to sweep the floor and the strapless bodice is detailed in small emralds to catch the light and bring out the color of my eyes.  
  
I pray tonight wont falter.  
  
Dearest diary,  
  
Last night, oh last night, it was different. It was what you could call magical but that does not describe the light, bewitching feeling, its like I was flying. It was the feeling you get from spinning to the slow music of the finest orchestra in a gigantic ballroom in the arms of a man you are actually attracted to!  
  
But let me start form the beginning like you'd want me to! I'm just too happy to think.  
  
It began last night, as I got ready in my best attire and one of the servants called upon me to explain that dinner was served. I was escorted to my seat through dozens of small tables where the other hundreds of juests sat.  
  
As I arrived both the company stood at my presence and I was introduced to the king an ofcourse Vegeta, who I was mesmerized by, and how could someone not be?  
  
He had the blackest hair imaginable, kind eyes, a strong built body held him straight and slightly taller than me. His white sirt stiff around his neck and a cymetrical bow tie black and empty. His jacket was as black as his hair and his shimmering gold cufflings had his initials, 'V.S.', studded on to them in a white sparking stone, most likely diamonds as that is the preference of saiyans. His legs straight were covered with the most flawless pants and his shoes were polished black leather.  
  
We sat down and politely I snuck small glimpses of his eyes, they were so deep in thought, sad thought. His heart is like wax, he needs me, the flame, to soften it.  
  
Dinner was brought in by clean cut waiters, dish after dish after dish of extravagant meals were served on huge silver platters. The hall was alive with light as the musicians were slowly strumming away at their instruments.  
  
But the atmosphere was shattered as a saiyan official stopped the music and was comming towards our table. He bowed low to the king and quickly said that there was and important matter to take care of concerning someone or something by the name of Freeza and it could not wait. The king quickly scurried away before requesting that everyone continued without him.  
  
The music started up and the conversation followed, but not at my table. There was an uncomfortable silence as Vegeta and I eyed each other.  
  
And then he spoke. He has a deep voice with emotion, it sounded like music to me.  
  
"So, you are the one," – He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" – I replied.  
  
"The one to marry my brother."  
  
"Yes, yes I am." – I replied trying to be polite to a man who had so much influence over my life.  
  
"I feel sorry for you, for he is unworthy."  
  
"May I ask? Unworthy of what exactly?"  
  
"Unworthy of you, of cours." – He said quietly, so quietly I had to lean in closer to hear. Maybe even he said it to himself.  
  
As soon as he said it he stood up and asked if I cared to dance. I thought he did this to take my mind from pondering his last words.  
  
His strong hands big around my tiny and fragile waist, practically lifting me of my feet untill I was flying as he tightly held me totaly in control. My hands were touching his strong and muscular chest through the bright white shirt. I was in a dream, completely lost in his dark brown, almost black eyes as he watched me intenlty.  
  
We jsut danced, twirling and spinning through song after song of violins, violas and other string instruments. My heart beat seemed to be the beat to our steps and the music.  
  
But all things must come to an end but he slipped and handkerchief into my hand. As I got back I read what it said, "Meet me at one am in the winter gardens". Oh no! I'm late. 


	2. he loves me he loves me not

Dear diary  
  
Well, what can i say? I was late, an hour late to be exact. I couldnt blame him for not waiting. This is what really happened.  
  
I got to the magnificent glass enclosure of the winter garden. I was releived that i took the tour of the palace and its property so i knew where the garden was. The guide said that Vegeta paid for the whole garden himself dedicating it to the death of his mother. Maybe that's why he asked me to these gardens, because they pinched a sentimental nerve in his powerfully built body.  
  
Taking a walk in the tall glass house that contained the flora; i was praying that the prince was still patiently waiting for me. Or maybe he left a while ago, what if he thought that i wasnt interested or he realised that he didnt like me at all. Then i saw a bulky dark shadow shapped as a well built man. My doubt vanished as i ran to greet him, stopping behind him the man turned around. Revealing one of the palace's guards, dissapointment drooped at my face as i realised how far fetched it sounded that Vegeta would wait for a whole houre just to see me.  
  
The guard cautiosly asked who i was and what i was doing out at this time of night. After i explained that i was restless and needed some fresh air and a walk he let me go continuing his rounds of the huge property. I ran back to my room as quickly as i could, i didnt want the hurt to linger any more than necessary. I quietly panted as my bare feet padded on the hard, cold and slippery marble staircase. I slipped into my room and closed my door shut. Walking to the immense floor length window and pulling the light curtains out of the way i stepped onto my private balcony. Peering past the tree that grounded itself under the railing, looking further and further out, onto the horizon. The sun will rise soon and the world will be swallowed up in a pink glow from the first rays of dawn, i wish i could share this magnificent sight with someone who appreciates me, not the dowry i come with.  
  
Dear diary  
  
Grogged from the night's escapade i stumbled into the casual dining room to find most of its occupants have left or were in the process of doing so. I grabbed a plate and walked along to the buffet table, even after feeding around one hundred sayians it was still ladden with food. I piled up my plate high and walked to a table. By now i was alone in the sparkling hall, the sound of my fork echoed in the empty space. Then suddenly a door opend and quickly shut behind me and and a pair of feet casualy walked in. Curious to find out whom, i turned around, but who was i to expect? Vegeta or maybe my perants, it was just one of the many servants of the palace, the middle aged woman packed up the empty plates left on the tables and quickly left back throught the servants entrance.  
  
I stuffed another fork full of mushroom omlet into my mouth, i was in such a trance like state i wouldnt have noticed if a pair of loud feet scuffing their shoes along the floor, banging around cuttlery and plates as their master helped himself to the trays of food.  
  
But then i was startled by a loud BANG and then a SCREECH followd as someone dropped their plates of food at the same table as me and then dragged their chair along the waxed floor, as i looked up the form was sitting opposite me. I couldnt beleive my eyes, it was Vegeta! Focusing my eyes a little more, yes, it was he. Sitting across from me with three plates overflowing with every kind of food on the table. A quick nod and a short smile in my direction was all he did befor digging in heartily into his breakfast, and occasionly glansing up from his food to greet my inquiring look, and stare into my eyes.  
  
Coming to the end of his meal he stood up and walked away without saying a single word. He was just probably being polite when he smiled at me, i thought. I should have expected this after me standing up the prince. I longingly stared after him as his back was turned, his tight shirt emracing his back, the fabric let me see the outline of each of his tightly toned muscles working to keep him tall and proud. He could get any girl he desires, and my chance witherd a long time ago.  
  
Surpringly instead of walking to the door he went back to the buffet and poured a tall glass to the top with a smoothie type substance, he then poured another and another after that. And carried them back to our table. After i was so sure that he was on his way out, here Vegeta is sitting back in his chair. He placed one glass in front of me and held one to his lips gulping it down quickly. Curious to see what the drink tasted like i followed his direction and took a sip. Yuck, i thought as i tried to hold the thick sticky drink in my mouth, i swallowd the small amount as Vegeta proceded to drink his second.  
  
"How can you stand to drink this stuff, its revolting!"  
  
"What? The protien shakes? I cant live without the stuff! Do you mind?" he said as he took my glass and it was all gone in one big gulp.  
  
Setting the glass, empty on the table his view was turned back to me. But as i looked back i couldnt help but burt out laughing at the sight of him with the milky white mustache formed above his upper lip where he missed licking it off. A confused look was my answer, from the clueless man.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Explain! Fine i'm leaving." He said, already standing up ready to storm off.  
  
"Oh, don't go, don't go," I said trying to stop. " Its just that..." i just couldnt stop and telling him just made me laugh harder. "I'ts just that you have some of the drink left on your upper lip."  
  
Sitting back down he took hold of a napkip and it was gone in a flash, as well as what looked like for a second a hint of scarlet on his chisled face. I knew that he wasnt eager to leave, for if he really wanted to he wouldnt be here, sitting with me.  
  
"At least can i ask you a question without you bursting into girlish giggles?" "So, i guessed that you had something very important to attend that intervieved with my invitation? I suppose my father wanted to see you? Because anything else would be unexcusable, i will alway be your second priority next to my father because i am a prince!" He spoke with fake authority in his voice half joking, but it made sense.  
  
"I am so sorry about what happend, i just got a little caught up in the moment that i didnt even notice the time" I pleaded with an innocent voice.  
  
"A little caught up, just a little, one of the guards told me that you showed up at 1 in the morning! That one houre after you were supposed to meet me. But its your loss, i was going to show you somthing special, something you wont see in the near future. But if you make it up to me i'll consider a small glimpse." He said with a cheeky grin.  
  
After that while we sat in the hall we talked about the palace and some partialy important things happening and going to happen on the planet. Just mindless mingling, but the time flew, as it does when having fun! And soon Vegeta had to rush off on some important buisiness. But i felt releived that he didnt take my absense personaly, actually i was pleased with the proceeds of the morning, very pleased!  
  
Dear diary  
  
A messenger showed up at my door and passed on a letter adressed to me. I eagarly broke the wax seal, antisipating a letter from Vegeta. But to my surprise it said that i was to meet his majesty right away in his formal study.  
  
As i made my way down long passeges and through halls i played in my mind what the meeting could be about. My most worried thought overtook all else, what if the king dissproved of me spending time with the young prince? What if i can never see him again! I made the idea worse in my head by adding in consequences, but i reached the door and suddenly i became nervouse. I was told to knok in the letter so i did, it seemed that i was awaited, so quickly a man came and opend the door to let me in. I was led to an overstuffed brown, soft leather sofa and told to make myself comfortable.  
  
The king was sitting opposite me infront of a sturdy wooden cofee table with an exquisite china vase overflowing with fragrant flowers, every color of the rainbow. It felt like we were waiting for someone else so i stayed politely quiet. Then suddenly the door was flung open, the sudden movements made me jolt but i was the only one to do so. Vegeta paced into the room untill he picked a stiff chair cover with embroiderd gold flowers on a red background. He was gripping the arms so hard his knukles went white, and i knew that he could easily snap the frame if it pleased him.  
  
"Calm down son." Said the king "you can get back to training in just a minuite, its is an important matter that conserns Bulma and you both. Please be patient."  
  
He continued "Both of you know that Freeza had his eye on our planet, not destroying it but making it his. We are entering dangerous times, and dangerouse times call for desperate measures. Your safety is our number one priority, the future queen has to be kept safe as possible, and you will be, because Bulma you are to go and live for as long as it requires for us to settle our relations with Freeza permenantly. I have many hundreds of holiday homes for use in my family; actually, i have so many it will be a safe haven for you. Freeza wont be able to decide wich one to attack. But just to be sure i will name a saiayan to protect you, and who could be better than the very best of the best, my younger son, Vegeta."  
  
"You'r ship leaves tomorow to a random destination even i dont know for extra security, but no need to bring suit cases filled with clothes or any like objects, all seasonal clothing is already on the way, i will also send another of my best wariors, Kakarotto's father, Bardock suggested i send him also, you will tell no one your identities try to mix as little as possible with the local residents thought there will be very little. And just try to not think about the trouble going on here for we have many skilled sayins to cntroll the events and hopefully it will turn for the better. Try to enjoy yourself, son. You dont always have to be where the action is, and i assingned an important role so please dont let me down. Have fun, and leave now, silent for i have many matters to discuss."  
  
I quickly made it back to my room, how many times do i have to move. If this is what royalty does i'll pass. Tomorow is a mystery, so all i can do is wait. 


	3. first sparks and old flames

Dear diary  
  
Well hear i am in my new home. The house is actually very beautifull, its three-storey lodge on a side of a snowy mountain. When i look outside from the window in my room i can see the silvery snow reflecting the rays of light from the moon.  
  
The first floor is open floor living with a fireplace surrounded by big, soft chairs, the kitchen is also there stocked to the brim with two friges and a overflowing pantry. There is also a large dining room table close to both the kitchen and living area. The second floor has a study, a finely furbished library, three bedrooms (all with private bathrooms), and a small kitchen with a big frige also filled with food. And then of course the third floor, in my opinion the best of them all. It has the most extravagant rooms of all; my room has its own fireplace and an immense mahogany four-poster bed coverd with a beautifull hand made quilt with patches of every fabric imaginabe, over the posts on the bed delicate white lace was loosely draped, it can be pulled down to shade the inside of he bed and make it completely secret from the rest of the room. The bathroom has a generous amount of space and a spa bath big enough to fit four people with room to spare. My window looks out on mature tall pine trees grounded in the fluffy white snow.  
  
My trip here was long; i was dropped of here alone by a choffuer. I was surprised to find myself alone, the others were obviously going to be late. Deciding to spend the short time i had befor going to bed wandering around getting familiar with my surroundings. Satisfying my curiosity i am going to bed, maybe that way tomorow will arrive with more haste.  
  
Dear diary  
  
I got up later than i expected, opening my eyes to find the alarm clock blinking nine thirty. Following that i had a shower, letting the water get hot enough to sting at my back. Noice was already coming from the first floor, as well as the smell of breakfast. I made my way down stairs to find a girl around my age frying up some backon and eggs, with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a tight sand colored roll neck sweater, a denim mini skirt and beige calf length boots. She had long black silky straight hair and black eyes; she was quite obviously a sayin. Then out of another door came a dark bulky figure; black was also the color of his hair and eyes. His eyes were increadebly large and he had a friendly grin, he wasnt half bad looking. He made his way towards the girl and walking up behind her he put his arms around her waist and began to nibble gently at her earlobe.  
  
"Stop it," she said in between giggles. "I'm cooking, and i'm pretty sure that you would want your morning meal". He still continued kissing her cheek and corner of her lips, while giving her a loving squeeze. "It's nererly finished, go and sit down," was her reply.  
  
He backed off and jumped onto a large leather sofa and began gazing lovingly back at her. Then my shape caught in the corner of his eye and he looked my way.  
  
"Hey, you must be...umm...hmm," was his reply. "It's Bulma you dope," she said! "Hi, i'm Chi Chi, and that over there is Kakarotto, but everyone calls him Goku," she said in a cheerfull voice. "Cant wait to get on the slopes, the snow really hammerd down last night, i could barely get my jeep up the drive," Chi Chi said. "Do you want breakfast? I think i made enough for all,"  
  
"Thanks that would be great, i'm really starving," after i thought about it i havent eaten scinse yesterday's lunch.  
  
"Well Goku's always hungry so i'm usually prepaird,"  
  
"Yeah, hungry for you, Chi," he said giving her a playfull wink. "Well, i think the king mentioned that i would tag along, i'm Bardocks son. But i dont think he mentioned Chi Chi and i would really appretiate you not filling him in, shes not really supposed to be here. But i had to bring her, a week without her; talk about hell," he threw the words my way. "Did you hear that Chi, i cant live a week without you, especially when it's your ki day. And i have something special planned, he he he,"  
  
"You goof, we can't leave these two alone. Bulma, how aboout you and Vegeta join us, we have a reservation for two but i think we could change it," she offerd.  
  
"Babe, dont you think we should ask Vegeta too?"  
  
Chi Chi and Goku came across really friendly, so maybe this trip wont be a complete waste of time! The three of us had already finished our breakfast and were just sipping hot choclate when Vegeta walked in, looking a little like he slept on the road because he had a pillow inprint on his cheek, his hair was a mess and he had dark bags under his eyes. He probably just isnt a morning kind of person.  
  
He walked to the fridge got out a jug filled with his protien shake and poured himself a tall glass, after downing two more he started to look better and grabbed a plate of the leftover bakon and eggs. Looking across the room at our gazing eye's he stared back. I was curled up in a big soft chair next to the small couch Goku and Chi Chi shared, she was snuggled up to his muscular chest and he was stroking her shiny hair.  
  
"Rough night, huh?" Goku asked after the prince eased himself into a chair, he was balancing the large plate on one arm of his chair and trying not to topple it over while forking his bakon.  
  
"This is Chi Chi, remember i always go on about her. And have you met Bulma yet? We were just talking about befor, that its Chi's ki day tomorow and we are planing on going to this place and, well Bulma needs a date and its better than staying home alone, well...so how about it? Should we change the reservation to four?"  
  
"Well, we can't let Bulma go solo," Vegeta mumbled so quiet i dont think i heard correctly.  
  
"Great, thats a yes," Chi Chi replied. "Its formal dress so you know what to wea..." she was cut short by Goku planting a kiss that seemed to last forever as well as make Vegeta and me uncomfortable.  
  
We were all informed by Goku "We'll need to take different cars because mine is a two seater," "So i will give you the directions to the place later, reservation's for 7:30 so i dont expect we should be late. Chi and me were planning to get some skiing done today so, see ya," like thats all they are going to get down today, i thiought.  
  
They were gone in a flash, and me and Vegeta sat in silence drinking out of our mugs.  
  
"How about a game of pool?" i suggested  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Well i cant play by myself," i grabbed the palm of hiss hand and gently pulled him up. "I'll set it up, should i break or do you want the pleasure?" i questioned.  
  
" Uh, isnt that a human game, because if it is i am not learned in the rules or techniques," he confessed.  
  
"Not a problem," i exclaimed, "I'm a great teacher!"  
  
I set up the game and had a go, them i helped Vegeta pick out a stick according to his height. Then slowly wrapping my arms around him i showed him the correct position to hold it, and bend down. I let go and he thrust the stick forward, hitting the pool ball at a wrong angle and it bounced away onto the floor with a thud. I picked it up and again together we held the long wooden shaft but this time together, we gently pushed the white ball together so it softly nudged the yellow 3. This time it bounced of a side and landed in the left corner pocket. After a houre of trying he finaly got it in, i knew that he loved the game, and with his skill and coordination i thought that he could become a pro in no time.  
  
Overjoyed with his first point he hugged me, i was sitting on the table and he was leaning against me, he put down the stick and wrapped his hands around my waist, so strong and sure of himself. I looked into his eyes and i knew he wanted to kiss me, i dont understand what held him back. Was it the thought that i am to marry his older brother, becom his queen or is it that i'm from earth. But i'd rather regret something i did than something i didnt do. So i leand in a softly kissed him on his lips, i could feel his tension dissapearing as he relaxed and pulled his arms tighter, holding me closer. I started to pull him onto the table as i began to place my back flat against it, then he started kissing and nibbling on my neck, i never thought that he would be such a good kisser.  
  
"Hey, i left my gloves in here, any of you guys seen them," came Goku's voice.  
  
Befor we could do something about it Goku was standing infront of us, as the prince and i lay down on top of the pool table, he was kissing my chin befor he looked up in surprise.  
  
"Umm, sorry...i uh...i didnt meen to walk in on you. I just didnt think that you were...you know..." he stutterd.  
  
"I'd appreciate you not telling my father, or anyone else in particular. Be carefull who you tell this to Kakarotto. We have been friends for a long time, now is not the time to inform others of our doings," Vegeta said in a stern voice. Goku got his gloves and quickly walked out as if bitten.  
  
"I have to go, see you tonight. I can pick you up if you can be ready by seven," he said, "by".  
  
Everyone had gone and i was still in awe, sitting on the pool table with smuged lipstick around my mouth, and one of my shoes had fallen to the floor. My hair was a sprawled mess across my face. I could still fell Vegetas hot lips on my face. 


End file.
